To See You Like This
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: [Vignette] Mariah is in the bathroom toweling herself. Ray steps in after his training, wanting to take a bath. Is a bath all he gets? Rated M for heavy petting, set after GRev. RayMariah


Okay… I'm back with yet another drabble (although it looks a little long to be a drabble), and hopefully this is my last, 'cause I really have to start studying for my exams. :S

Anyway, this drabble here is dedicated to **Darkstar** for the really, really lovely review he left for my third lemon, and also to him for being my friend :D

The usual warning for such drabbles: Rated M, so you'd better not be looking if you're under 16. :) Otherwise, enjoy the fic!

And this takes place after G-Revolution or so… I haven't watched that series 'cause the TV station doesn't want to air it. In any case, Beyblade doesn't belong to me. Only the plotline of the drabble does.

**To See You Like This  
****By Aquarius Galuxy**

Warm sweat trickled down the sides of his cheeks, aided by the quake of his body as each of his feet made contact with the ground. He was striding quickly back to the apartment he shared with the other White Tigers. Ray reached for the end of the towel that was slung loosely around his neck, and without pausing, brought it up to brush the saline droplets away, just as he turned the metal knob and pushed the door open.

The cool, dry air of the room skimmed paper-thin layers of sweat off his skin, and, with that, some of the heat that had accumulated in his body during the vigorous training he'd put himself through. He could still feel the energy radiating off his body…

Voices from the kitchen rode on the air currents to his ears, telling him of his teammates' presence. The bathroom was silent as he passed – he couldn't wait to get in and take his bath… And afterwards, he'd join the rest, and hold Mariah close again… An excited shiver rippled down his spine.

Plucking a bath towel and a fresh change of clothes from his room, the man made his way to the bathroom, allowing himself in easily.

A soft yelp broke him out of his reverie and caused him to pay more attention to his surroundings. He drew the door towards himself, poking his head over the wooden edge to take a look at the source of the noise. He took a further step in. What he saw made his breath catch.

Mariah stood rooted to the ground, flushed, with just a pink towel clutched over her chest. The rest of the fluffy material hung loosely against her form, masking most of her torso, but the outline of her sides revealed themselves from behind the swaying edge of her towel. His body wasted no time in responding to the delectable nakedness behind that towel…

It was clear that she had forgotten to lock the door, and was drying herself off before he made his entrance. He wanted to tug the towel away, draw her into his arms, so that he could feel her damp body against his sweat-slick one… The tempting urge to press his hardening form to her warm, soft counterpart was fast occupying his mind, proving the spread of other thoughts futile.

"Ray!" She took a deep breath to calm herself, then continued. "I was so afraid that it would be one of the others…"

Slowly, she let her gaze sweep down his form, admiring the way his cotton shirt clung to his chest, abdomen and upper arms, accentuating them. Then there was also the telling bulge in his pants… Her heart fluttered with the piercing warmth of arousal that started downwards. Her crotch was starting to ache for him… The masculine strength emanating from him made her core slick with want.

"But it's only me… I guess I'll… leave you to yourself, then," he managed, a little huskily. Then he smiled and made to back away.

Her heart wrenched. She wanted him… He was not going to leave now, after he'd excited her and got her body quivering with anticipation. It was obvious that he was pretending, and that he wanted to hear her give in. Narrowing her eyes, she pushed the door shut, effectively closing them in the same space. The woman leaned over and locked the door for good measure. "You're not going anywhere, Ray Kon."

"That means I can stay?" He grinned at her, setting his things on a metal rack. She nodded, defenceless against his behaviour, and he continued to look at her, jaw slackening when she let her towel fall beneath her breasts. There was no way he could tear his half-lidded eyes from the tightened nipples that seemed to beckon to him… Ray stepped towards her.

Mariah yanked the towel back across her chest and wrinkled her nose. "You have to shower first."

"Must I?"

The look of utmost longing on his face almost made her change her mind, but she remembered the sweat and hardened her heart. "Yes. I don't want to get sweaty."

His grin widened playfully. "Are you sure you don't?"

"Get in." She narrowed her eyes further, reaching out to push him towards the bath.

Ray inclined his head to look at her. "Then we'll talk about the sweaty bit?"

His persistence was getting to her… The woman grinned. "After you shower."

Waiting until he had shed all his clothes and stepped under the running tap, while keeping her appreciative gaze on his raw form, she dropped her own towel on another rack, then lifted herself up to the counter beside the bath. It was especially comfortable sitting with her fingers curled around the edge, with part of her weight resting on arms propped on the stone beside her knees.

It was sublime torture to watch him soap himself, touching himself all over, although he probably didn't mean to make it seem that way. Still, he remained aroused in the lukewarm water, and she could see proof of it through the wealth of bubbles around his body. He was straining upwards… She wanted to reach for him, caress him…

Mariah was reminded of the times he'd sat under the waterfall to meditate, with just a pair of shorts on. She'd never told him how tempted she was to pull the wet, clinging cloth down each time he emerged from the water, so that she could touch him. Perhaps he did see it in her eyes… Of course, that place was accessible to anyone and everyone, and their reputations would be deprecated if they were caught in some 'indecent act', although the notion of either conventional or oral sex would suit them both just fine.

Sometimes the yearning got so bad that she would be trembling by the time he was out of the water. During times like these, he would press a quick kiss to her lips and dry himself cursorily, then take her hand and lead her back to a room in his house, preferably his own. There, he would satisfy her hunger for him, repeatedly, and they would spend a blissful hour resting together between the sheets afterwards.

A flurry of wet droplets on her skin brought her attention back to him when he shook some hair out his eyes. They slid slowly down her body, and those on her chest coasted somewhat audaciously down her breasts. She felt his eyes on her, and look up to find him admiring her body. It was then that she noticed the absence of lather on his skin. He was still aroused, and from the look of it, he wasn't going to dispel what he had in mind anytime soon.

He let the streams of water run down his body, frequently glancing over at her. He couldn't help it… She was just half a metre away from him, and if he reached for her, he would be able to touch her. Ease his hand in and stroke her…

Her breasts were framed between her arms, slightly squashed, so that they plumped out at the front, enticingly… His fingers twitched, raring to caress her. Pink locks of damp hair fell in front of her shoulders when she shifted her head to a side, partially obscuring her chest. Her uninterrupted, rapt gaze on his crotch made the hot tension there intensify. Fingers of warmth licked his insides. The golden depths told him that she wanted to curl her fingers around him, take him into her mouth, coat him with her moisture… His lungs were inhaling more deeply, although his racing heart was beyond the stage where it could be calmed.

Turning the tap off, he stepped out of the bath to stand before her. With much difficulty, he noted, she looked up into his eyes as he leaned forward to wind his arms around her rear. That position rendered her breasts closer to his face than he thought they would, and he bent down to kiss the soft mounds on impulse.

Mariah gasped softly, pressing closer to him. She was soft and warm… Her arms curled around his shoulders to pull him close. Giving in to her request of him being nearer, the man kissed her nipples and flicked his tongue over the tight buds, so that she moaned. It made the love he had for her grow…

A slight smile crossed his lips as he straightened to kiss her. She leaned closer in response, holding him to herself. Her reactions were starting to become more urgent, from the way her tongue darted into his mouth when he pulled away slightly to breathe, to the way her arms had been lowered to his hips, wandering from there… Her skin was cool against his fevered, aroused form. One of her hands was toying at the cleft of his rear, drawing a growl from his throat. He loved her intimate caresses…

Securing his arms around her hips and her rear, he brought her up against his body. Her legs parted to allow them greater proximity, so that she sat right at the edge of the counter. He could feel the warm wetness on his abdomen… Still locked in the kiss, her tongue danced away before he could catch her, and he tugged harder, tilting his head further down so that he could reach more deeply into her mouth.

Ray moaned softly and pulled her off the flat surface, holding her close until she could stand on her own. She had slid down against his skin, and he was caught snugly between her thighs. The pressure of her body against his made him ache, and he rubbed her rear and the back of her thighs to help her regain the heat she'd lost to the counter. She purred at the contact, ending the kiss to drag her fangs against the corner of his mouth.

His heart continued to hammer. He was aroused by her nearness, by her skin against his, by her scent, by her wet body pressing heavily against his, ready, by the fingers wound tightly in his untied hair, by the soft, full breasts rubbing against his chest, by the playful nips she was giving him…

He loosened the hold on her body, gaining a soft whimper from her. A little twinge of regret made him shift his lips to cover hers and ensure her that he was not going to leave her midway. His length was rubbed enticingly against her wetness when they moved. Her body quivered with need, tempting him…

The man ran his hands up her sides, then down, and up again, before slipping them to the front to trace the smooth curves of her breasts. At the same time, she nudged her body against his hardness, and they moaned from the pleasure that seared through them. Their voices seemed to resonate within the walls of the bathroom before dying away.

Breaking away from her, he let his hand fall to her hip to draw her close. Mariah gasped again as he pressed further into her. She slipped from his grasp, from his urging arousal, and dropped to her knees, facing him. His entire body throbbed when she touched him with a fingertip, drew it across his whole length with a feather-light pressure. Then she kissed his tip, parting her lips to nip at him.

A low growl broke free from his throat. The tension at his crotch was fast becoming unbearable. He wanted her…

Sharp knocks on the door sliced through the thick atmosphere, coupled with a little jiggling of the knob. They were stunned from the passion that threatened to swallow them just moments ago.

"Mariah? Are you alright in there?" came Lee's concerned voice.

They gazed at each other in disappointment as he helped her to her feet. Ray took her towel and began to wipe his moisture off her in long, comforting strokes. She closed her eyes and almost purred with partial content.

"We- I'm fine. You needn't worry, Lee." She cast a look at the man, who tried to grin back at her. Taking the towel from his hands, she returned the favour, then reached down and patted him. He shivered. A grin possessed her lips for a moment, and she murmured, "We'll continue this in a few minutes."

"We'd better," he whispered hoarsely, catching her hand to press it against himself for a couple of seconds. She drew a sharp breath as her heart missed a beat. He had grown hotter and harder beneath her palm… Her knees buckled with the heart-hammering dizziness she felt, causing her to fall against him. "I still want you."

Dressing seemed to take a short time, as usual, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, draping his towel on his forearm to ascertain that his aroused length would not be easily noticed by others. Any distraction by the others was redundant at this time of sheer need. Mariah slipped her arm in to touch him a last time, earning herself a nip on her earlobe, in addition to the shivers that ran through their bodies.

Sharing a final look, they unlocked the door and pulled it open.

The man waiting outside took one look at them and sighed exasperatedly at their sheepish expressions, raising his hand to his face. "I should have known that it was the two of you."

"Well, now you do," Mariah told her brother, grinning at him. He turned and waved them away.

Exchanging a grin with the man next to her, she followed as he guided them into his room and locked the door behind them, her mind only conscious of the desire that blazed within them.

* * *

And now… You people'd better review! And wish me luck for my exams, too… :)


End file.
